A private talk on the Courageous
by jamesb497
Summary: After receiving the courageous from Viscount Arseid and Prince Olivert. Rean asks Alisa if they can talk in private. Day 8 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

After receiving the courageous from Viscount Arseid and Prince Olivert. Rean asks Alisa if they can talk in private.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

'Tomorrow's going to be busy.' Alisa thought.

Today had been a big day between saving Rean from the Noble faction to receiving the Courageous from Viscount Arseid and Prince Olivert and tomorrow they will start to be a 3rd faction in the war.

Right now it was night and everyone was either resting or preparing for tomorrow.

Alisa had many things on her mind right now. To many to rest. She had already made sure that she had all of her equipment ready for tomorrow. So right now she was exploring the Courageous.

Alisa was currently on the 3rd Floor and about to go towards the 4th she pressed the elevator button and waited. When the elevator opened up she saw Rean.

"Oh hey Rean what's up?"

"Hey Alisa I was just catching up with Towa and George. As well as making sure that Valimar is okay. You?"

"Nothing much. I'm just exploring the ship."

"Oh I see." The two then stood there in silence.

"Well see you later Rean." Alisa said as she stepped into the elevator only for Rean to grab her hand.

"Rean?"

"Alisa can I- can I talk to you in private please? There's something well a few things that I want to talk to you about."

"Oh o-okay." Still holding her hand he led them to the deck. Under the night sky.

"The night sky it's beautiful." Alisa said.

"Yeah it is."

Rean turned to look at her.

"Alisa let me start off by saying I'm sorry for leaving you and the other's. I know you all didn't approve of me leaving with them, but-" Alisa cut him off with a hug.

"Rean it's alright we know why you did it. Though your right we didn't approve, we know why." Alisa tightened her grip on him.

"I was so worried about you. But somewhere deep in my heart I knew you were okay."

Rean returned the hug and said. "I heard you you know. As I was flying away. I heard you shout my name. When I heard that, I knew that I had to get back to you all no matter what."

"And you did just that. So thank you Rean thank you for coming back to us." 'To me' She thought.

"Your welcome. Anyway, I want to talk with you about what happened on board the Pantagruel but before that there's something I want to show you.

"Something you want to show me? What?"

Rean took a step back shut his eyes and placed a hand on his chest. "Spirit Unification." Alisa watched as power surged around Rean and as his hair turned from black to white.

"Your power. Rean you can you control it now?"

"Yes Alisa I can. And I owe this to you and everyone that has helped me through out this year."

Rean then deactivated his power turning his hair back to black.

"Now let me tell you about my little adventure that I had aboard the Pantagruel."

Rean told her everything that Happened on that Pantagruel From his chat with Duke Cayenne to his talk with Crow and his talks with each of the main members aboard the ship. Then to his meeting with Princess Alfin and about his escape with her.

"That's when you and everyone showed up and well you know the rest."

"So let me get this straight while we were worried about you. You were off having a nice time with the princess." she said glaring at him.

"Come on Alisa."

"Hehe just kidding. But really Rean that was quite an interesting adventure that you had."

"Yeah you can say that again."

"Alright well Rean I think it's about time that we call it a night."

Alisa then started to walk towards the door, but Rean grabbed her arm.

"Actually Alisa there's one more thing that I want to talk to you about."

"Rean it's getting late can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Alisa, but this next thing it the most important one. Well at least to me it is. And unless we talk about it I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

Alisa sighed and said. "Alright Rean if it's that important then I'll listen. But if I wake up tired tomorrow I'm blaming you."

"Thank you Alisa." Rean then took a step back.

"This thing is the main reason that I wanted to talk to you."

"And what is this thing Rean?"

Rean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's about us."

"U-Us." Alisa could feel her face heat up.

"Alisa we've spent so much time together. Over this past year and when I was separated from you and the other's it hurt so much. And when I almost died at the hands of a magic knight my mind drifted towards you."

Rean then step forward and took her hand.

"When we were reunited in Nord. When you hugged me. I didn't know why, but it felt right having you in my arms.

Rean then pulled her into a hug.

"That's when I realized why. Why you were the last thing that was on my mind when I thought that I was going to die. Why it feels so right to have you in my arms like now."

Rean backed out a bit to look at her. He saw that her face was red. 'Adorable.' He thought.

"Alisa I don't want you as just a classmate or just a friend. I-I want you as something more."

Alisa face had gone from red to deep crimson.

"R-Rean are you trying to say."

"Alisa I love you. And I want you to be my girlfriend. Do-Do you feel the same?"

Alisa felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Alisa are you okay? Sorry I know this was sudden."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Rean I will be your girlfriend."

"Alisa you mean?"

"I don't know when it started but I always felt something for you. But it was only after our talk in Roar that I realized that I love you Rean."

Alisa then buried her face in his chest.

"But I never thought that you would feel the same. I thought that you were interested in Laura or Towa. But after you asked me to dance at the festival. It made me think that maybe you did feel the same."

Alisa then looked into his eyes.

"Rean do you remember what I said to you when we parted ways back in Trista.

"Yeah you said. When we next meet again I'll tell you all that's in my heart. Right?"

"Yeah well Rean these words are in my heart. Rean Schwarzer I love you."

"Alisa."

They both started to lean in until their lips met for a kiss.

Then they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Whistle."

They both jumped apart to see their instructor Sara there.

"Instructor." Rean said.

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds having a nice night under the stars. Ah how romantic."

Both of their faces went crimson.

"H-How long were you there?" Alisa asked.

"Oh not long I didn't hear what you two were saying."

Both of them gave her looks that said they didn't believe her.

"What it's the truth."

Both of them still stared at her.

"Anyway it's time for you kids to get to bed we got a big day tomorrow." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh congratulations by the way." Then she walked out of their sight.

The two of them stood there in silence until Rean decided to speak up.

"Well we should probably get some sleep."

"Oh um yeah."

They walked back inside and Rean walked Alisa to her room.

"Goodnight Alisa."

"Goodnight Rean."

Rean then started to walk back to his room.

"Rean wait."

Rean then turned around only for Alisa to kiss him on the lips.

"Goodnight." With that she returned to her room."

Rean stood there dazed for a minute before he made his way back to his room.

Alisa got changed and crawled in bed. And fell asleep thinking about what she will have to face tomorrow. But she knew she would be alright because she had her classmates and her new boyfriend by her side.


End file.
